A Dare to remember
by LovelyServant
Summary: Summary is in side WARNING YOAI and YURI! Rated M for Later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A Dare to Remember, and a Question to Love**

**Summary:It's a clash of Naruto and Harry Potter with my own insane twist read to see what it's about.**

Main Pairings: Itachi & Harry, Sasuke & Naruto, Sai & Sakura, Ron & Hermione plus many more that I may or may not mention  
>Warning: WARNING THE FOLLOWING STORY CONSISTS OF BL, HARSH LANGUAGE, AND CRAPPY HUMOR YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED I AM ALSO WARNING YOU THIS CONTAINS MAJOR OOC SORRY!<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto… I DON'T EVEN OWN ANY T-SHIRTS!

**Harry's present thoughts**

I guess to expect something, would mean that there are no surprises in life… I don't think I would enjoy a quiet life knowing everything about to happen in the world… I think it would be scary… Maybe even as scary as the war was… Maybe scarier than that fated night… I wonder if he remembers? Or has he forgotten what happened… Could it be what happened then is why I am like this now? Who knows? It has been ten years, I remember it was cold then to but it wasn't as dark.

**A couple days previous  
>Normal POV<br>**  
>"I am sooooo friggen bored, can we please play a game or something" Sakura whined clinging to Sai as another episode of thunder rang through the huge mansion. Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, And Naruto all sat on Sasuke's king sized bed his dark blue comforter perfectly in place. Hinata and Neji occupied one of the lighter blue couches while Itachi, Harry, Hermione Ron, Luna, and Ginny were sprawled in chairs and recliners. The fire was lighted blazing lazily it seemed everyone was focused on the colors playing around the room.<p>

"Why Sakura? The electricity is out and playing board games is so very cliché" Neji asked not out of curiosity just the fact he was bored as well

"Well I think we should play truth or dare" Ginny said a fire seeming to sparkle in her eyes, everyone looked at her completely horrified except for Naruto and Harry they both smiled.

"Yea I like that idea" Naruto said looking at Sasuke smiling his normal idiotic smile

"me to" Harry agreed

"Its better than nothing" Hinata said after awhile Neji soon agreed

"Good! Ron you start" Ginny said addressing her older brother, after a minute Ron started smiling

"Harry mate, truth or dare" Harry looked at Ron and thought a bit the dare would obviously be hell if Ron's smile was anything to go off of and the question wouldn't be too bad… he hoped

"Umm truth?" he questioned his answer Ron smiled more 'shit!' Harry thought to himself

"Is it true that you lost your virginity to Blaise?" Ron asked everyone was now interested Harry fought the urge to kill the red head who was supposedly his best friend someone snickered but Harry was to busy trying to calm himself down, he gritted his teeth and answered.

"Yes…" everyone was silent till Ginny started laughing Harry snarled at her blushing furiously he really hated this game.

"O-ok H-Har-Harry I-its yo-your tur-turn" Ginny said clutching her side and trying to calm her breathing Harry pouted a little then looked around the room searching for a good target he finally decided on Neji.

"Neji truth or dare?" the teen looked slightly shocked before his face was expressionless he thought for a bit then answered simply.

"Dare" out of the corner of his eye he could see Ginny start grinning like a maniac… oh wait she is one. Harry smirked and continued with his dare

"Ok Nej I dare you to go with Ginny and let her dress you up in any way she wants to then do a little fashion show for us, it has to contain two different outfits along with accessories" Ginny stood up and patted Harry's head before standing in front of Neji ready to bring him hell.

"H-how will she get clothes?" Hinata asked Harry just smiled and simply stated

"Hina she is a witch remember?" she made and o with her mouth and nodded understanding it. Everyone in the room with an exception of Neji were laughing at the first outfit even Hinata couldn't hold back her little giggles. The first outfit was a semi normal outfit but on Neji it was just ridiculous he wore hot pink skinny jeans with white converse the kind that go up past your ankles with a white button up shirt that was only buttoned half way showing his muscular chest he wore a pink spiked choker and had his long hair tied up in a messy bun. He had a bracelet that matched the choker and his nails were painted pink as well. The second outfit was well a Drag queen sort of outfit he was in heels and everything his dress (if you could call it that) was red and had a white flower printed on the side of it his hair was still in a messy bun and he had way to much make up on, a red bell was around his neck and what made this outfit even more entertaining was the cat ears sitting on top his head.

"I will fucking kill all of you if even one person out of this room finds out!" Neji growled.

"yea yea its your turn Nej" Sakura giggled Neji left the room to change back into his regular clothes and found to his dismay that not all the make up would come off, he growled again when he walked back in the room to find everyone still laughing.

"Naruto Truth or Dare"

**Ok that's where this one stops for now :P I don't know what is going to happen with this story its random and I don't know. Anyhow any one got an idea of what Naruto will say and based off what your answer is what the question or dare is? If you guess correctly you get a prize and if you have read my "Why Edited Version" you should know the basics of the rewards.  
>Now for talk between Characters friends and myself<strong>

Naruto: Another one?  
>Rae: Yes I put you in another fic but you aren't the main character!<br>Naruto: *mumbles*  
>Rae: What was that?<br>Naruto: I SAID GOOD CAUSE EACH STORY THE MAIN CHARACTER IS SOOOOOOO DEPRESSING!  
>Harry: I am not depressing!<br>Naruto: I beg to differ!  
>Harry: Oh you know such a big word!<br>*Feud continues*  
>Itachi: This was Rae<br>Rae: Ita I love you  
>Itachi: What?<br>Rae: REVIEW is what I said hehehe


	2. Chapter 2

**HEEEEEEEEEYYYYYY I'm not dead, cool right? Probably not, my computer died and then I had major writers block and I was barely able to squeeze this out hope you enjoy.**

**Main Pairings: Itachi & Harry, Sasuke & Naruto, Sai & Sakura, Ron & Hermione plus many more that I may or may not mention  
>Warning: WARNING THE FOLLOWING STORY CONSISTS OF BL, HARSH LANGUAGE, AND CRAPPY HUMOR YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED I AM ALSO WARNING YOU THIS CONTAINS MAJOR OOC SORRY!<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto… Never did, never will.**

**Naruto's Pov**

_"Shit, shit, shit!" _ This was the WORST possible outcome well other than seeing Neji in pink HA! But the guy was scary good at this game because of that stoic composure Sasuke and him have. Damn if I choose truth the damn Weasleys will never let me live it down. Damn it!

"Truth" I simply stated not allowing any of my emotions to play on my face. Neji allows a shadow of a smirk on his face then asks.

"Naruto is it true that you have a fantasy about a certain raven haired boy?" even Neji couldn't take it when I turned beat red and hid my face my hands mumbling curses and obscenities towards Neji. In the mean time four raven haired boys simply watched the scene before them all almost positive about who the blonde boy had a crush on.

"Yes…" I finally answered sighing in defeat, though I doubt my look of loss lasted long as I found the next target of the horrendous game.

"Hermione, truth or dare?" I ask as everyone's eyes turn towards the girl, she noticeably tried to sink in to the chair maybe it would swallow her up if she was lucky.

"Oh damn it… Dare" she said as she straightened her back readying herself for the hell she was about to face, I just grinned as I folded my hands behind my back.

"Have you ever heard of five minutes in heaven?" I ask her and immediately start to smile, I could practically see the wheels in her head stop for a moment before going into overdrive. She simply nods her head and I go on with my dare

"Well what you are gonna do is similar. Five boys will stand up and make a circle around you, you will not know who is standing up there because you will be blindfolded, you will point a finger somewhere around you and whoever it looks like you have picked will go out into the hall with you still blindfolded. And well you will have a whole five minutes of whatever you want, but you have to do something or you will get another five minutes, I will have Harry charm the door. You won't be able to come back into the room without doing something." I tell her watching so many expressions dancing off her face.

"I will get my revenge Naruto… Just you wait" Hermione hissed through her teeth as she stood up and magically summoned a blindfold on her face. Ginny stood up to make sure Hermione couldn't see then motioned for guys to stand up. Sasuke, Itachi, Sai, Ron, and Neji all stood up and formed a circle around her as directed by Ginny

"Ok Hermione, point" Ginny said barely able to stop the giggles. I could hear Hermione sigh before she lifted her hand and pointed to the left of her where Neji and Ron stood. She had pointed to the spot in the middle of them.

"Hermione left or right" I asked her curious about who would get to make out with her

_"If she doesn't pick Ron he might have an anxiety attack… and if she picks Neji… Hinata may become even more drawn away from society"_ the brunette hesitated before she lifted her hand and pointed. Many gasps and chuckles filled the room.

**Ok well I just had to end it here. If I get a few reviews then I will update in the next week. If not then I will update after I update Why. And other news I have one story on fictionpress I have the same author name so go check it out. Does anyone have a guess as to who Hermione will unknowingly pick? Now on to chats with Characters, Friends and me**

**Hermione: Really? Of all the uneducated dares I could have gotten you chose that one?**

**Rae: Now calm down Mione everything may not fall into pieces**

**Naruto: Yea depending on Rae's mood**

**Rae: What do you mean by that Naruto? *glares at the said blonde***

**Itachi: I think what he means is that you have a tendency to write the story based off your emotions**

**Rae: Oh Ita who knew you would be so cruel as to convict me to damnation by your cold words**

**Itachi: What?**

**Harry: I think she lost it again**

**Ron: Or she was just plain crazy to start with**

**Hinata: Um…. This….. This was Rae…. Um….**

**Ginny: Oh for the love of all things holy. This was Rae please review!**

**Neji: Nice try Hinata**

**Hinata: Um…. Yea… Thank you…..**

**Rae: *sighs* **


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry for the delay. I was in a car accident and just got home the other day, my wrist is injured and I am having surgery on it in the next few weeks. Till then I cannot write (My friend is writing this while I tell her what to type) for the hold dates look at my profile. As soon as I can I will finish the next chapters for all my stories. So thank you for reading up till this point and check out my profile for when to check back in to the stories.**

**-Rae your Lovely Servant**


End file.
